1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications, and more particularly to sophisticated calls associated with the supply of services, and it provides a method of setting up a call with predefined sources and/or characteristics, and it also provides a network for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The object of the present invention is to provide a user with calls presenting properties that are optimized as a function of available resources and of the desires or preferences of the user concerned.
Solutions already exist for setting up a call involving dynamic adaptation of some of its properties. This applies in particular with protocols known under the names H323 and SIP which include the description (H245, SDP) of the transmission medium required so as to enable the parties concerned to give their agreement.
Other known solutions make it possible to reach an agreement concerning certain properties of the transport layer of the communications link, such as quality of service or of transmission, for example.
Those existing solutions propose involving the various parties in choosing a single property of the call. As a result, in known solutions, the properties of a call are essentially conditioned by the resources available, and they are allocated in a manner that is rigid and without negotiation.
Consequently, there exists a need for a solution enabling a call to be adapted to multiple requests and to satisfy desires that are complex in terms of services, so as to provide the best possible satisfaction for the preferences expressed by users in a manner that is flexible and fast.